1. Technical Field
This invention relates to covers for items used during medical procedures that may be subject to contamination by bodily fluids. Particularly, this invention relates to a replaceable cover for a handle of a dental light.
2. Background Information
It is important that surfaces exposed to blood and saliva during medical procedures be decontaminated between patients to avoid the spread of disease. This need is particularly critical in view of the rapid spread of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). The U.S. Public Health Service/Center for Disease Control and the American Dental Association both have issued guidelines for procedures designed to prevent cross-contamination and the spread of disease between patients.
During dental procedures dental lights may be exposed to a patient's blood or saliva. It is also necessary for the doctor or clinician to move the dental light to various positions during dental procedures. As the doctor or clinician touches the light, the handles may become contaminated with bodily fluid. If the handles are not disinfected, this contamination may be transmitted to subsequent patients by the repeated touching of the light handles. To avoid having to disinfect the light handles between patients, devices have been developed which can be used to cover the light handles and then removed or replaced. Lorvic Corporation, for example, has developed a product it calls "EZ Guard" which is a plastic sheet intended to be wrapped around the handles of a dental light. The plastic which is similar to household plastic, clings to the handle. Aluminum foil sheets made by Practicon, Inc. are designed to be similarly used. The problem with these handle covers is that they do not cover the entire handle and are often difficult to install or remove. It is also necessary to touch the handle to install or remove these covers. This presents the possibility of contamination. The covers may also come off during a dental procedure as the result of frequent movement of the light by the doctor or clinician.
Another cover known in the prior art is produced by Asepdent. It is a small plastic bag that can be either wrapped around the handle of the dental light in the same manner as a sheet, or can be pulled over the handle. This cover has the same drawbacks as the sheet covers. Steri-Shield Products, Inc. produces a glove-like latex cover for dental light handles. This product is difficult to install and remove, and is relatively expensive.
Northwest Dental, Inc. markets a molded plastic cover that is folded in half in "clam shell" fashion to cover a T-shaped dental light handle. This device once in place is secure but it is difficult to apply and lock in place. Also it is relatively expensive to produce in comparison to the other known devices.
Thus, there exists a need for a dental light handle cover that is easy to install and remove. Further, there is a need for a dental light handle cover that covers the entire handle surface, and which can be installed or removed without touching the handle. There is also a need for a dental light handle cover that will not fall off the handle after it is installed or unravel during procedures. There is also a need for a dental light handle cover that is economical to produce and use.